


New Additions

by Marsetta



Series: Extended Family [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is good news for this extended family. It drives people to think about the future and what, who, they want in it. Multitude of pairings, Het, Yaoi, Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is the fourth installment. I forgot to enter the first three, so those are coming next.  
> Mars

This is the fourth installment of my EF series. I have been at camp for the past seven weeks and I am ready to go home, but I still have a bit to go. I hope this will tide you over till I can get back to write more!  
I hope you enjoy this.  
I DO NOT OWN THESE FAMDOMS! Which include, Buffy, Harry Potter, Smallville, Batman, Angel, Teen Wolf, Avengers, and possibly more!

123456789

Clark grinned from ear to ear when he heard the news. They were having another baby! While it was true that their first child was a happy accident, curse, same thing, this child was planned and hoped for. They weren’t sure that it would even work; Willow assured them that the curse still held, Anya wasn’t someone to laze on any of her works.

Xander kissed his husband of seven years. He might kill him later, not of his own accord, but because the pain of child birth, which is ten times the pain a woman would feel, thanks Anya!, would drive him to pulling out the green stuff, take that Ha-ha!

123456789

Faith, who was standing in the corner, had walked into the living room, where Xander told everyone the news, and immediately stepped aside, not sure if she was invited, even though Xander told her to be there himself.

She looked on at all the happy couples; some of their usual group wasn’t here at the moment, work interfering with the family meeting and all. Buffy wasn’t there, she had to go slaying in Rome; Faith was in charge of training the minis and couldn’t join her. She missed her dearly.  
She wanted to be like that, to have someone who would be there for you, someone she could call wife, but, she didn't think Buffy would say yes. After all the shit she has put everyone through over the years, it might have been a while ago, but still. She almost killed Buffy, she almost killed all of them, and Wesley, god bless his soul, she was sure that if he was still alive then he would never have forgiven her for what she did to him.

She looked at Clark and Xander, then at Lex and Andrew, now those two, at first she couldn’t see why they would even get along, they were so different, just like she and Buffy are different, but then she found out that, maybe, different was good. Lex was strong, he could ground Andrew when he went into rants or abused his magic, while the same can be said about Andrew for Lex. When Faith first saw Lex, she knew that he was going down a path he would regret, but then he met Clark, that helped, but Lex was still, while slower, going down the path. Andrew pushed him off that path at once with his exuberant attitude and weird geeky sense of humor. He knew what it was like going down that path, so he did everything to keep Lex from doing the same.

And now they have a child together. Dark and light, good and evil. Those were the terms that have been used for them, for Lex and Andrew, for Buffy and Faith herself as well. It was just that, no one ever realized that in Lex and Andrew’s relationship, Andrew was the Dark one, the so called evil one. Lex had yet to try to take over the world, Andrew had. Yes Lex is the heir of a large mainly evil company and the owner of another possibly evil company, but Lex himself has been trying to stay on this side of the good and evil line, Andrew embraced the evil, followed blindly and nearly got himself killed. He has even killed with his own hands before. But then, he hides it well.

She looked from Andrew and Lex, who were curled up on a couch, legs intertwined, with Lex’s head on Andrew’s shoulder. And looked at the next couple, Draco and Ron. They were sitting on the big fluffy chair Ron got for the room. Draco sat with his legs on either side of Ron. The two looked so comfortable. The chair was big enough that Ron was able to sit cross legged and Draco wouldn’t be squished behind him. Now Draco and Ron’s relationship had surprised them. Once everyone had heard their past they all agreed that there was no way it was possible. The two looked like they could never hurt each other in any way or form. They wouldn’t even try to scare each other in a boo kind of way. They were pretty much still in their ‘honeymoon faze’, even though they have been married for nine years.

Faith turned and walked out of the room, she didn’t want to see the others right now, not that she was envious or anything. She just had a lot on her mind. Should she? Can she? Will she agree if she asked?

Deciding that she doesn’t mind, too much, if Buffy says no, she’d understand that Buffy won’t be ready, she quickly ascended the stairs to her room to think.

123456789

Lana turned around when she heard the door close. She didn’t see Faith; she must have been the one to leave. Lana turned back and smiled when Xander began to babble with Willow about preparations, Clark talking to Lex and Andrew about baby names. Lana looked at her stomach sadly. She and Percy have been trying to conceive since they got married, but she can’t. She doesn’t know why. The doctors they visited told them that both of them are perfectly healthy, nothing was stopping them from having a baby.

She felt the tears well up, she didn’t want to cry so she grinned and started to talk to Oliver about his and Severus’ child, who was now one year old. She would just continue trying, she was sure that Percy wouldn’t mind, *wink wink*

123456789

Chloe looked around, Fred and George were gone; they had to talk with their supervisor for their US branches of their joke shop. Bruce was in Gotham, dealing with Powers, the bastard keeps trying to take over Wayne Industries. Percy was in London, his job was still in the ministry, thank Merlin for Floo travel, and curse Fred for teaching her to curse to Merlin. Neville and Severus were teaching. They are both teachers for Hogwarts, Severus for Potions and Neville for Herboligy. Bart would speed over to visit Neville, but Severus has to Floo to his and Oliver’s home on the weekends.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had opened a book store. The three man it in shifts and sometimes get help from Willow and Xander. Harry and Rupert were at the store now, restocking and whatnot. Willow and Hermione were sitting on the floor, Willow braiding Hermione’s hair as they talked about their kids, how many they want and what they would name them.

Jimmy and Ginny were with the kids in another room. They were having a movie marathon of whatever they thought seemed interesting on Netflix. Dick had insisted that they watch the Avengers movie, while Rachel wanted to watch the first season of Teen Wolf. Teddy gave her a narrowed look as if to say ‘Really? Werewolves?’

Chloe laughed silently to herself as she rubbed her six month swollen stomach. She looked over to Oliver and Lana, Lana looked so tired, she had bags under her eyes and her smile seemed faked. Chloe knew that she and Percy have been trying to conceive but have been unable to. She also knew that Percy was looking for a way, a potion or something, that will help them. If worse comes to worse, Chloe was thinking of suggesting adoption. Dick was great, and he was adopted. The might get mad or they might consider it, Chloe just wants them to be happy.

123456789

Connor looked at Dawn, his Dawn. He smiled at her but she was busy talking to Lois about the wonders of coffee. Sirius was sitting next to Connor on one of the many couches, the girls on the floor with their legs stretched out and their backs to their loves’ knees. Sirius was combing his fingers through Lois’ hair; Lois smiled up at them before going back to talking to Dawn. Connor felt his heart swell when Dawn reached a hand up and took his; she brought it down and began to trace patterns onto it, trying to show Lois the Egyptian hieroglyph for family. Connor’s smile widened when Dawn kissed his hand and thanked him. He let his hand trace Dawn’s face before pulling up. Both he and Dawn blushed when Lois cooed at how cute the two were. Sirius laughed, drawing everyone’s attention to the red couple.

123456789

Clark grinned. This was his family, they were there for him, and he for them. He was glad that he could trust them with the news, and he is glad that they trust him with theirs. He was going to have a baby, and these people were the best support anyone could ever have.

 

123456789

I know this is a bit short, but I am at camp. I will be going over my other stories when I get home, in about a week or two. I hope you like it and will review it!  
Mars


End file.
